


Processing

by BasementVampire



Series: Malfunction [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank still can't believe a robot has fallen in love with him.





	Processing

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says anything, yes I'm going to be writing a longer fic to continue this! But for now, enjoy this short little drabble :)

“What are you doing?”

Jumping, Frank quickly slammed his laptop shut at an attempt to hide the screen that displayed his Google search: _can computers have feelings_.

“Uh.” Frank turned to see his former housekeeper (now boyfriend) leaning over his shoulder. “Researching.”

Gerard frowned, and god was it creepy when he did stuff like that—he was supposed to be a computer for God’s sake. Frank was still getting used to the fact that apparently his robot experienced human emotions.

“You are still concerned,” Gerard stated in his matter of fact way.

Frank shrugged, trying to read his boyfriend’s expression past those unsettlingly blank eyes. “I’m still processing this, okay? Look, I get that you can feel things like a person but…I want to know why.”

Gerard tilted his head. “Yes, that makes sense. But I’ve already scanned my databases and I can not find any information regarding the matter. It seems that no one else is experiencing this problem with their AI.”

Frank smiled. “Well, it’s not a _problem_ …” he said, standing and circling his arms around the other’s neck. “In fact, it might be the best thing that’s happened to me in a while.”

Gerard giggled, holding Frank’s waist gently. “You’re cute.”

“You’re cuter,” Frank argued, kissing his boyfriend playfully. “Now come on, let’s watch a movie or something. I’ve had enough reading for one day.”

 

*****

 

That night, when everything was silent and Gerard had powered down, lying in bed next to him, Frank found himself getting lost in his thoughts again. It was amazing, really—the AI he’d bought to clean his house had somehow fallen in love with him. But amazing or strange or whatever you wanted to call it, Frank really couldn’t have imagined a better outcome. He’d fallen head over heels, too, with his robot-turned-friend-turned-lover.

He looked over at Gerard, “sleeping” peacefully, and wondered how he’d gotten so lucky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to you all for reading my shit after all these years! It means the world to me, really


End file.
